A Contest
by xCaligula's Commissions
Summary: London challenges Maddie to a holding contest. Warning: contains omorashi.


**A/N: Here's another commission of mine!**

"I thought you didn't like getting help for nothing," said London, wearing her usual expression of confusion. "You said you like to earn everything on your own."

Maddie sighed, frustrated. "I'm not asking you to _give_ me the money. I'm asking to _borrow_ it." When London still looked confused, she said, "I'm going to give it back to you when I can."

London laughed and said, "Why would you need it if you're just going to give it back to me? Duh!"

"No, London," she said, trying to stay patient, "I want to borrow the money to replace my family's broken window, and when I've earned enough, I'll pay you back for it."

"Ohhhhh. Well, why didn't you just say so, then?"

"Because I thought it was obvious!" Maddie snapped.

"Well, there's no need to be rude," said the dark haired girl, looking wounded. "In fact, that makes me want to not help you at all!"

Maddie instantly regretted her actions. "No, London...I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean to sound rude. I really, _really _need your help."

"_Fine_, I'll help...on one condition," replied London "You have to earn it from me!"

"If I had time to earn the money, I wouldn't need to borrow it from you!"

"No, no," said London. "This will only take a few hours. I want to make a bet with you, and if you win, you get the money!"

"A bet? I don't know..." She paused before saying, "What sort of bet? And what's in it for you, if you win?"

"Both of us have to drink a bunch of water, and whoever wets themselves first loses," she replied, looking quite proud of herself. "And if I win, I get to tell you what to do for a week!"

"I'm not sure. I mean, this money seems too important to gamble on something like that..."

"Or you're just scared that you're gonna lose!"

"I am _not_!" protested Maddie, though the thought did make her a bit nervous.

London didn't say anything, because she was too busy impersonating a chicken. This alone irritated Maddie to the point that she forgot any of her reasons for turning down the challenge.

"Fine!" she said. "I'll do it!" After all, she really needed that money, and the idea of London ordering her around didn't seem much different from her day to day to life. When she weighed it out, she figured she had more to gain than she did to lose.

~X~

After they had barricaded themselves in London's room and polished off three bottles of water, they both felt it hit them at around the same time. It was nothing too bad at first. It was just a slight pressure that didn't even cause them to shift.

They flipped on the TV to pass the time, and watched for a half hour. It was then that the pressure grew to an uncomfortable level. Maddie could not resist squirming, and was discouraged when she saw London smirking at her.

_It doesn't matter that she's not showing it yet_, she thought. _I can still hold on longer, there's no point in thinking of giving up now._

She turned her attention back to the TV, occasionally watching London out of the corner of her eye. Her friend still showed no signs of desperation, though Maddie knew, based on her own growing need, that she had to be feeling _something_.

Maddie herself was growing steadily more and more desperate. She crossed her legs, ashamed, but brightened a bit when she saw that London was squirming and wiggling in her seat. At least now she knew that she wasn't alone in this feeling.

Still, the battle continued. She began to focus on London altogether, who eventually joined her in crossing her legs. She was finally starting to look as desperate as Maddie felt, but still showed no signs of giving in just yet.

They were both staring each other down now, trying to will the other to break down and lose control first. Both couldn't hold still and kept their legs crossed tightly. London bit her lower lip and squeaked quietly.

"Having trouble?" taunted Maddie.

"Not as much as you are," she replied, as Maddie uncrossed and recrossed her legs.

They taunted each other back and forth, hoping to break the other's resolve as they both began to feel closer to their breaking point. London was the first to jam her hands between her legs, rocking back and forth in her seat.

Maddie was hit suddenly with a powerful urge and mimicked her friend's actions. She grit her teeth, feeling close to her own limit. She had to hold on, she could not lose this easily. There was more than just her dignity riding on this.

She stood up to relieve some of the pressure on her bladder. She immediately had to cross her legs again and bounce up and down in place. She wasn't going to last much longer, but she _had to_ outlast London.

She felt a sense of relief when she saw London hop up and cross her legs tightly, again jamming her hands between her legs. She had, it seemed, only been playing it cool and was a lot more desperate than she had been letting on. She was close to losing control; all Maddie had to do was wait a little bit longer.

She put her hand between her own legs, grabbing herself as extra insurance. She held it in with everything she had, whimpering. London had her eyes squeezed shut and was doubled over, knees buckled. She too was holding on with all she had, but it just wasn't enough.

"Y-you win," she said in a strained voice as a torrent of piss rushed out, darkening her stylish and expensive skinny jeans. Ir flowed out rapidly, splashing on the floor and forming a puddle at her feet. The sight and sound of it nearly pushed Maddie over the edge, but she held on.

When London's bladder was empty, and her pants thoroughly soaked, Maddie let out a sigh of relief. She had won and could go to the bathroom completely dry. She headed in that direction.

"W-wait!' cried London, stopping her.

"What is it?" she asked. "Come on, I'm bursting, let me go!"

"I have more terms," she said. "Don't you want another prize?"

"I already won what I needed. Come on, I'm about to wet myself!"

"Exactly! If you wet yourself, I won't make you pay me back. And...and remember my prize? You can boss me around for a week!"

Maddie wondered why London was so desperate for her to wet herself that she would offer her so much in return. Perhaps she didn't want to be alone in it. Either way, it seemed completely worth it.

She sighed, letting loose the contents of her bladder. The relief felt glorious as her warm piss soaked threw her panties and darkened her khaki skirt, running down her legs and getting her tights wet. Her puddle extended and mingled with London's as the last bit escaped her.

London looked positively delighted. "See? Either way, I win! Yay me!"


End file.
